We'll Be Together
by HarryHermione4ever
Summary: *FINISHED* Harry, Hermione, and Ron are back for their 7th year at Hogwarts. Which might be Harry and Hermione's weirdest one yet. This is a H/H, and please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*Hiya! Well, this is my new story! It's based off of "Grease 2", so some of the diolouge is the same from the movie. Anyways, I don't own

anything 'Harry Potter', and everything from 'Grease 2' belongs to Paramount Pictures. Please review, but please don't flame! Thanks!*~*~*~*~

A New Year, a New Adventure…The Trio's 7th Year. 

Harry walked up to the steps of Hogwarts Castle, with Ron beside him, But, Hermione wasen't there. They knew why, of course. Just 2 months ago, Hermione's parents were killed in a plane crash in Paris. And, they only heard from Hermione once every 2 weeks. She was staying with Lavender.

"I wonder how she is." Harry said, somely. Ron put on a smile for his friend.

"I'm sure she's fine, Harry." Ron replied. Harry smiled back at his friend.

"I wish I was there for her-I mean, us…" Harry said, covering up his mistake. Ron chuckled.

"I know you like her, Harry, you don't need to hide it." Ron said. Harry looked at him.

"H-How did you know?" Harry asked. Ron put a arm around him.

"Well, my friend…I know these things." Ron said, then took his arm of Harry. Harry looked down, then back up at Ron again.

"D-Do you think she likes me?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"Girls are confusing, mate. If I knew, I would tell you but I-" Ron said, looking behind him, then his mouth dropped wide open. Harry looked at him.

"What?" Harry asked, Ron pointed in the way he was looking, then Harry looked, and his mouth too opened wide.

Hermione, and Lavender was walking towards them, Lavender looked the same, but Hermione didn't. This girl had dark brown hair, that came down alittle past her shoulders, and was thickly straight, that made her eyes look dark brown, and mysterious. She wasen't wearing any robes, but a short grey shirt with a short maroon sweater. She had on blue demin low-cut flare jeans, and a black belt. She also wore a little black choker. Her and Lavender approched them.

"Hey Harry, Hey Ron." Lavender said. 

"Hey Lav." Ron said, giving Lavender a kiss on the cheek…they started going out last year.

"Hey Lavender." Harry said, looking at Hermione, who was looking up at the school.

"Hey, Mione." Harry said, Hermione looked at him, and smiled. "How you doin', Harry?"

"I'm doin' good…" Harry said, trying to copy her speech.

"Wicked. What about you, Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron smiled. "Just the same, U?"

"I'm peachy." Hermione replied, she then saw Draco standing in the Great Hall entrance. She glared at him, and he glared back and turned around and walked into the Great Hall. Harry was atsonished that he didn't say anything to them.

"Come on, you lot. Lets go eat." Hermione said, dragging Harry away with her. Lavender and Ron soon followed, hand-in-hand.

"How come your not wearing your robes, Herm?" Ginny asked.

"Cos, Dumbledore told me that I didn't have to wear them except for classes. Just something to make me feel better." Hermione said.

"But, Mione, you always loved wearing your robes, and since when do you call Professer Dumbledore, 'Dumbledore'." Harry asked.

"SINCE, I decided I needed a goddamn change, Harry!" Hermione sneered. Ron, Ginny, Lavender, and Especially Harry looked about her. She shrunk down.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione said. Harry nodded his head.

"It's alright, Mione. I understand what your going through, and you know I'll always be there for you." Harry said. Hermione smiled. 

"Thanks." She said.

The Next Day, Lavender and Hermione walked down the stairs together, with Harry and Ron waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" Ron said, giving Lavender a kiss on the cheek. They then took ahold of each other's hands.

Harry looked at Hermione, she was now wearing her black robes, but still wore the black eye liner, black mascara, and gray/brown eye shadow, with a light reddish/maroon color lipstick that glossed. Even with her new punk look, she still looked beautiful.

The 4 walked down the great hall and went to breakfast. They laughed, and joked, and talked about the new year. They were really happy that Harry was made Captin of the Gryffindor Team for Quidditch. They were also happy that now they were in their 7th year, they got to go to Hogesmeade any weekend they wanted too.

Harry looked around and noticed that the Slytherin's were associating with the other house groups. Harry was getting really weirded out.

"What is going on around here?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him.

"With what? The Sytherins?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"Oh! Well, remember, during the summer, when the Misintry was having that big party, and you couldn't go?" Ron said. Harry nodded his head.

"Well, the "kids" had to hang out in their own little section, and we all got to talking. That this is our 7th year, why don't we all just try to be friends. So, we all agreed. Ron said. Harry looked shocked.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Harry said, Ron just smiled and shook his head.

"Well, It's true," Ron said. "But, of course, there's still the one's that don't want to become 'good' I guess you could say…"

"Like Malfoy…" Harry said.

"Actually, No…after some Slytherins became 'good', he decided 'why not'…Though, I wonder why he jumped to it so quickly…' Ron thought. Everyone then began to leave the Great Hall.

"Time for Potions." Hermione said.

The 4 walked to the Potion's class. They sat down at their tables. Including, Pavarti Patil, and Ginny Weasly. The seating went:Hannah, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron, Pavarti, Dean, and Seamus. 

When Harry and Hermione were talking about how Sirius was doing, Draco, Goyle and, Crabbe approched behind them. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around.

"How you doing, Mione." Draco said. Putting an arm on the table between Hermione and Harry.

"I'm fine, Draco." Hermione replied. Draco smiled.

"So whats the story, Mione?" Draco asked, Goyle repeated him. "Yeah, what's the story, Mione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and said in a low whisper.

"You know the story, Draco…it's over." Harry looked at her, wide eyed. 'Hermione went out with…Malfoy?'. Ginny too looked wide eyed, but a smile spread across her lips.

"Yeah? Well that's not good enough…!" Malfoy said in a loud whisper.

"Look, don't make a scene…" Hermione pleded. Draco moved his arm away and backed up.

"What scene?" He said, smiling, then leaving. With Harry's and Ginny's eyes following him. Harry turned to Hermione.

"You went out with him?" he asked, Hermione rolled her eyes, and closed them.

"Just for a month, I broke up with him before we came back here. He-" Hermione began, but was cut off when Snape entered the room. All the class's attention turned to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks passed. Harry was getting really busy with Quidditch, and barely had time for anything else except for homework. 

Even if Hermione's personality changed, she still kept up her good acidemics. She just socialized more, with Lavender, Ginny and Pavarti. Even if the girls were more 'girly' then her.

Ron hung out with Dean, Seamus, Draco, and Goyle. Crabbe didn't like the idea of being 'good', so he didn't hang out with Draco and Goyle anymore. when he wasn't hanging out with Harry and Hermione. Also, Draco and Harry seemed to still not get along…espeically since he found out that him and Hermione went out.

Harry hated to admit it, but he felt that he was getting distant with his close friends. Whenever he did hang out with Ron and Hermione, they would talk about there escapades with the 'gang', and Harry would feel completely left out. 

What was worse, was when he was with Hermione. Everytime she would smile, he felt like turning to butter. And whenever he wasn't with her, he felt like his world was crashing down around him. Qudittch was really the only thing that keep his mind off everything, that was why he was playing so hard. But, one sweet day, he would have her in is arms.

One day, when Harry was up practicing his tatics with his team. Hermione, Lavender, Pavarti and Ginny were walking across the field, chatting.

"So is it REALLY over with you and Draco?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, Ginny…All he wanted to do was make-out. I've got better things to do."

"But he still seems to have the hots for you." Ginny sighned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He just needs to learn how to move on." 

The Slytherin team, who had for there captain, Draco, also came out onto the field. Harry swooped by Draco.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? I asked Madame Hooch that we could have the field today!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, Snape said that we could use it!" Draco shot back. Hermione heard their shouts from the ground.

"God! Can you too stop fighting for one second! Just share the damn field for merlin's sakes!" Hermione called out. Harry and Draco looked at each other, then nodded in agreement.

"Are we all still for Butterbeer tonight?" Lavender asked Draco.

"Yeah, make sure you tell Ron." Draco said. Lavender nodded.

"Harry! Are you gunna come?!" Hermione shouted. 

"Um, I'll see if I can! I need to work on my Divanation Homework!" Harry yelled back. 

Hermione nodded. Then, the girls began to walk off. Hermione seemed to be looking of into space, then Ginny tapped her on the shoulder, and she began to walk with them. Harry sighed.

Later that night at Three Broomsticks, Draco had just beat Ron at Wizards Chest. Him, Dean, Ron, and Seamus then walked over to the booth that the girls were sitting at.

"Come on, were leaving." Draco said.

The girls, got out of the booth, and they all avanced towards the door.

"So who one?" Pavarti asked. Draco smiled and bowed.

"So do I get a thropy or something" he said, Ginny smiled and avanced towards him.

"Right here, Draco." Ginny said, then kissed Draco hard on the lips. 

"That's for best average…how about for best score." Draco said, grabbing a hold of Hermione's arm, she jerked it back, and muttered 'god…' Draco laughed.

"Touchy…" he said.

"Hey, how about thropy for best game, Hermione." Goyle said.

"I ain't no one's thropy, Goyle." Hermione replied, the guys, except for Ron, all went 'oooh.'

"She aint no one's thropy...little miss independent here." Draco said.

"Yeah, INDEPENDENT, I kiss who I want, when I want." She shot.

"Yeah?" Draco challanged.

"Yeah! I could kiss the next guy who walks through that door, if I wanted too." Hermione said. Draco looked at the door…a old wizard, with a long mangly black beard walked in.

"Oh yeah! Be my guest!" he challanged. Everyone laughed, as they saw who walked in. Hermione keep her eyes on Draco, and walked towards the door…Harry then walked in. She walked up to him, and kissed him on the lips. Harry was shocked, and Draco's smile soon faded into a look of anger.

After the kiss, Hermione walked back to the group, and smiled in triumph.

"Lets go." She told the girls. And they walked out, with Ginny glaring at Draco, who noticed, and mentally kicked himself. The girls past Harry, and Hermione smiled at him. Harry smiled back then walked towards Ron and Draco.

"I thought I might join you for a round." Harry said. Draco glared at him.

"We're outta here, Potter." Draco said, then motioned the other's to follow. Everyone did, except for Ron.

"I'll stay, Harry." Ron said, Harry smiled at him.

More weeks passed, and it was now around Christmas. Harry and Ron seemed to becoming better friends again. Since now, Ron was the new Keeper for the Qudittch Team, the old one broke his leg, and couldn't play anymore.

But, something was still keeping Harry and Hermione from becoming closer again, and Harry was curious.

He found out that, Hermione was going to stay at Hogwarts, and not go to Lavender's or Ron's, So, Harry turned down the invite that Ron gave him to stay with him at the Burrow.

Harry and Hermione went down to Hogesmeade for some Christmas shopping. They passed a store that sold a bunch of Quiddtch Supplies. Something caught Hermione's eye. It was the latest model of any broom, the Lighting.

It was different from any other brooms. It was gold with sliver sweepers. It also had sliver handle bars, with buttons that control your speed, and breaking. Hermione's mouth hung open, and Harry chuckled.

"Since when are you into brooms, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Since they look like that…gawd, I wish I had that…" Hermione said. Harry smiled, and they continued walking.

****

On the way back to Hogwarts…

"Hey, Mione…" Harry said, Hermione looked up at him.

"What?" she said.

"Do you, I mean, would you, maybe, want to go out sometimes…like on a date…?" Harry asked, turning red. Hermione looked down.

"Um, I don't think so, Harry…" Hermione said, as nicely as she could. Harry felt his heart breaking inside of him.

"How come?" he asked.

"Your not really my type, Harry." She said. Harry rasied his eyebrow.

"And what type is that?" he asked. Hermione sighed.

"I dunno…I want, kinda a 'bad boy' I guess, but also that has a heart, and , well…rides a broom, like the wind, wearing all leather, someone who just sweeps you off your feet with impression, but also is like a romantic inside…and very exciting." She explained. Harry smiled, and looked down.

When they reached Hogwarts, they ate dinner, and went back to the Common room, and wrapped their gifts, then they retired to bed. Hermione climed the stairs to the girl Dorm. Harry watched after her. Harry thought to himself how he could get Hermione, then it came to him…

"So, that's what it's going to have too be…I'm gunna need a Lighting." He said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~To the person who left that negitive rewiew, and was to much of a coward to leave their name…I didn't steal anything. I thought up the 'Lighting' on my own. I can't control if someone else also did. Just think of it as 'great minds think alike', k? And this is Fanfiction.net so I can't write what I want to write, and how I want to write it. And, as I mentioned before, please don't leave flames. And 5 other people like this story (YAY!) so, I am going to continue it, sorry. Anyways, on with the story!.~*~*~

After everyone got back, things went back to normal…well, normal as in Hermione would be hanging out with Draco, Goyle, Lavender, Ron, Pavarti, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus. And Harry would be working his ass off with Quidditch. Ron, of course, did come to Qudittch practices, and would hang out with Harry sometimes, whenever Harry was free.

Harry knew that if he could somehow become Hermione's 'cool rider', he was sure to win her heart.

He just wished that he could spend more time with her.

Harry was working on Potions homework on Saturday night, when Hermione came into the boys dorm

"Hey, Harry." Hermione said.

"Mione, your not supposed to be in here." Harry said. Hermione smiled and walked over to his head, and sat down at the end.

"Do you wanna got to Hogesmeade with me? I'm gunna look for job for the weekends, so I can buy an apartment when we get outta here." Hermione said.

"What about your Potion's homework?" Harry said. Hermione shrugged.

"I already finished it, so do you want too?" she asked again. Harry thought., 'why not, then I can get the Lighting', so, he shut his book.

"Sure." He said.

While Hermione was in 'Wash-A-Broom', where you get your broom's cleaned and fixed if their broken. Harry went to the Broom store, and bought the Lighting, it was a very pretty galleon, but, anything for Hermione. He saw that Hermione was still being interviewed, so he traveled up to the Shrieking Shack, and hide the broom there. He decided whenever he could come down and practice, he would do it it there. He soon relized, that the Lighting wasn't like most brooms.

Harry waited outside for Hermione, she then came out with a smile on her face.

"I got the job!" she exclamied, and hugged Harry. Harry was shocked, but hugged back.

"That's great, Mione!" he said. She smiled at him, and said, 

"Let's go celebrate with Butterbeer!" and dragged Harry to Three Broomsticks.

4 passed, and it is now around April. Everything was staying the same, except when Harry would go to Hogemeade whenever he got the chance. Everyone was saying he had a 'secert girlfriend' there. Ron felt upset that Harry had a girlfriend and wasn't telling him, so, on one peticular Saturday Eveing, Ron followed Harry to The Shrieking Shack.

Ron hid behind a chair, and watched Harry go to a certin closet, and saw him take out the Lighting, Ron was amazed by it. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen…besides Lavender.

Harry then walked out into the back of the Shrieking Shack, Ron following. Harry then mounted the broom, turned on a button, and kicked off the ground and began to do a bunch of special tricks. Ron hid in the door way. Harry was trying to do a speical dive, but it didn't work, he crashed to the ground, that's when Ron ran out.

"Harry!" he shouted. Harry shook his head, and looked dizzyly at Ron. Ron held up 3 fingers.

"How many fingers do you see?" Ron asked, Harry squinted his eyes.

"errrrrrm…6?" Harry said, Ron nodded and helped Harry up.

"Close enough," Ron said. "What are you trying to do?" 

"I'm trying to ride that thing without bloody well killing myself." Harry said.

"But why?" Ron asked. Harry looked down.

"So Hermione will like me…She, she said she wanted some hot-shot broom rider, with a heart…I have a heart, I just need to be the hot shot." Harry said, Ron laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Harry asked.

"All this for a girl? And HERMIONE…You got it bad, mate." Ron said, patting Harry on the back.

"Yeah, well, I need to get back to riding." Harry said, picking up the Lighting. Ron looked at it.

"Hey, Harry?" Ron said.

"What?" 

"Can I have a go?" Ron asked, Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I'm gunna go get some water." Harry said. And gave the Lighting to Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

Professer Dumbledore called a special assembly in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were espeically happy, because now they woulden't have to go to Divanation. Harry seated himself next to Hermione, and Ron sat on the other side of her, with Lavender next to him.

"Quiet please, Quiet," Dumbledore said, and the Hall silented. "I am please to anounce that we have some exchange sudents from Durmstrang. Please welcome them to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, as 8 7th year kids walked into the Great Hall.

They looked like deliquents. With there black and brown (some blonde) greasy hair, and long grey robes.

"Must be the bad apples of Durmstrang, that's why there here…" Ron muttered to Lavender. She nodded with a look of disqust on her face.

The students from Durmstrang sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Harry noticed that Draco and a certin brown head boy were glaring at each other, so did Hermione.

"That must be Sean." Hermione said to Harry.

"Who?"

"Sean Balmudo. Draco told me about him, he said that him and Sean had a huge riff over the summer, and nearly killed each other. He said that Sean went to Durmstrang, and had the worst reputaion there." Hermione explained.

"Well, he better not cause anything here." Ron threatened, also glaring at Sean.

That weekend, at Three Broomsticks, the gang, except for Ginny and Harry, were all there, drinking Butterbeer, and playing games. Not knowing that Sean pulled up on his broom outside.

Ginny walked up to Three Broomsticks, past Sean. She opend the door to Broomsticks, then turned and shouted 'SCUM!', then quickly ran inside, Sean just laughed.

Ginny ran up to Draco, Ron, and Seamus.

"Sean's outside and he's all alone!" she said, then went to warn the others. Draco turned and motioned for the other 2 to follow him outside. Draco had been waiting for this moment, because if he tried anything with Sean at Hogwarts, he would be in deep trouble, but at Hogemeade, he would only get in trouble with his parents, which he didn't care about anymore.

Outside, Sean's 'gang' arrived on their broomsticks, and Draco pushed open the door. He then saw that there were 7 more people there, and knew he coulden't do anything, so he turned his heel, and rushed back inside, Ron and Seamus behind him. Sean and a few other's cracked up laughing.

"Scared Malfoy!" he called after him.

Ginny found Dean, he tapped and pulled on his shoulder.

"Sean's gunna get his face mangled!" she exclamied, Dean then jumped up from his seat, and rushed outside. He spoke to soon.

"Hey! Were is that rat face bal-mu-do." Dean said, noticing that he was the only one there. Sean pulled Dean by the coller.

"You looking for a rat face?!" Sean shouted, but then moved back when someone was coming in between them, he pushed Dean to the ground, and Sean was kicked in the chest by the person who was on a Lighting, wearing all leather, a black helmet, and black goggles. Dean got up quickly and ran inside, where everyone was watching the mysterious guy have some fun teasing Sean and his gang.

The guy did some amazing stunts on his Lighting, Hermione was getting more and more impressed by everything he did. Soon, everyone could hear the faint sound of the Ministrey Men horns blowing, and the guy and Sean and his gang cleared out. Everyone then ran outside to get a last look at him.

"Did you see that?"

"What a hunk."

"That flip he did was amazing" 

That was most of the talk you heard. Hermione stared after the way the guy left. Draco, Ron, Goyle, and Seamus walked up to the girls who were around Hermione.

"Everyone inside, Butterbeer's on the house!" Draco announced. The girls cheered, and walked up to the guys, Hermione stayed back.

"You coming, Mione?" Lavender asked. Hermione turned to them.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes." Hermione said. 

"Hey, what's eating you?" Ginny asked. Hermione scowled.

"Uh! Nothing!" She said, the girls then looked at each other and began to slowly walk towards here. Draco glared at them, then turned his heel, and walked inside.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, whats going on?" Pavarti asked.

"Nothing, I'm just having some personal issues, that I need to reslove for myself." Hermione said.

"Is this about Draco?" Ginny asked, sadly.

"No!" Hermione said reasuringly. Ginny then smiled.

"Well, were here when you need us Hermi." Lavender said, then walked over to Ron and wrapped her arm around his waist, as he did the same thing.

"Come inside soon, Herm." Pavarti said, then walked up to Seamus. Ginny stayed back.

"Hermione, I'm one of your best friends, will you tell me what's bothering you?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled, and shook her head.

"I will when I'm ready to Gin," Hermione said, then stuck her hand in her pocket. "Hey, where did my lipstick go?" Hermione asked, looking on the ground. Someone, with a black leather glove then held it in front of her face. Hermione took ahold of it.

"Thanks." She said, then looked up to see who is was. It was the guy. Hermione slowly took the lipstick from his hand, keeping her eye on him, same with Ginny. The guy then moved his hand to his handle.

"Want a ride?" he asked in a deep sexy voice. Hermione smiled at him, but then the Ministry Men's horns were getting nearer. Hermione looked behind her, they were there, she then looked back at the guy, who was looking at the Ministry Men too.

"Some other time." He said, then pressed a button and kicked off, then flew around past Hermione, and pressed more buttons, and flew up and over the Ministry Men, Hermione looked astonished, and was full of exsitment.

Draco was standing in the door way, he watched the whole scene, and was lost in sad thoughts.


	5. Chapter5

The next day at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron got to Potion's class early (WHY?), because Ron had to work on some extra work. They talked about last night's escapade.

"So, I was talking to Ginny, and she said a certin guy on a certin Lighting, knocked on Hermione Granger out of her army boots! How do you plead?" Ron asked, with a 'know it all' smile on his face. Harry smiled.

"I am gulity," Harry said, and Ron gave a squeal of delight. "Now what?" Harry asked, Ron's smile faded.

"We've got a problem…" Ron said.

"Last night, in that gear on that Lighting, I knocked that girl right out of her army boots, and like this-" Harry said pointing to himself, and was cut-off by Ron.

"You'll knock her into her boots!" Ron exclamied, Harry shook his head.

"I'm just gunna tell her, I'm gunna say 'Mione'…" Harry said, but hushed when he heard the certin giggles of Hermione, Lavender and Pavarti walk into the class room. They sat down in their seats. Harry smiled at Ron, and Ron gave a weak smile back. Harry approched Hermione who was putting on her lip gloss, and looking in a compact mirror.

"Hey, Hermione…" Harry said, then trying to figure out what to say.

"What?" Hermione said, without looking from her mirror.

"Do you…, Have you…" Harry said, still trying to find the words, now Hermione was giving him a quizical look. "Ever had a Cauldron Cake?" Harry asked, mentally kicking himself. Hermione smiled.

"Not in the last few hours." She said, jokingly. Harry smiled.

"Good, good…just checking." Harry said, then sitting down next to her, and lying his head on the table, while Hermione got up to converse with Lavender. Ron patted him on the back.

During class, while Professer Snape was giving a lecture, Colin Creevy came in with an Annoncement from Professer Dumbledore and Professer Mcgonagall.

"What is it, Creevy?" Snape sneered.

"The Professer's just wanted to let everyone know that we need some people on the planning committee for the End of the Year dance/feast, and the Graduation Party, and the Graduation…any takers?" Colin said.

Lavender, and Pavarti were the only ones who rasied there hands, then, they threatned Hermione and Ron, and Hermione threatned Harry, so now their were 5 people on the committee. Colin took their names down, and said to go to Dumbledore's office after class.

After class, the 5 went down to Dumbledore's office. They gave the password, "Honey Melon" to the , gargoyle, and they were let in and sat down. About 6 other kids were there, including Colin. Professer Dumbledore and Professer Mcgonagall then came out.

"Okay, the end of the Year in on July 1st. Were planning to do everything in one swoop. Dance on the 29th, Party on the 30th, and Graduation on the 31st," Professer Mcgonagall said. "We just need to know what color's, clothes, theme's, what we need, and who can go." Lavender spoke up first.

"I think that the color's should be Blue and Lavender." She said happily, everyone rolled their eyes.

"You just said Lavender because that's your bloody name." Hermione said, Lavender stuck her tounge out at her, and they smiled at each other.

"What about spring green, baby blue, and a light peach?" Pavarti suggested. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. 

"We'll probably need cups, napkins, forks spoons…the usual." Colin said.

"Okay, I'll get the cups and things, and I'll get the color's ordered. Now, what about the dance?" Mcgonagall said.

"It should be a costume ball. With flowers, ice scluptures, and little round tables with white cloths on them, with the color's we picked everywhere. With the floting candles, and a disco ball in the middle, so when the slow songs are on, the candle's light up the room, and the slivery specks from the disco ball, create that romantic atmosphere…" Hermione said, everyone looked at her, thinking of her idea with dreamy looks in their eyes. Hermione looked at everyone.

"What?" she asked in a snappy voice.

"You amaze us sometimes, Herm." Lavender said.

"Now, for food we should have chicken, mash potato's, cakes, butterbeer, pumpkin juice, a bunch of candies, garlic bread, annnnd…." Ron said, happliy.

"doughnuts!" Emma Jones exclamied.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks into May, Hermione was at work, and it was getting harder every week. She didn't know how much people could be so impatient. On a certain Sunday afternoon, she was hounded with 3 different customers. Wanting either their change, maps, or washes. She was wearing her tight black pants, a big faded blue dress shirt, that said 'Wash-A-Broom' on the back. She had her hair up in a messy pony-tail.

Hermione was getting out some maps, when she heard a deep sexy voice behind her.

"Hey, Miss…What do I owe you?" the voice asked, Hermione looked at the cost.

"1 galleon." She said, she then turned to the voice, and it was him, the guy. He came for a broom cleaning. She stared at him wide eyed, with a small smile.

"How about that ride?" the Harry asked (still as the mystery guy…). Hermione kept smiling at him, thinking…'should I go?'. People were shouting at her, she then made up her mind, she would go. She hoped on the back of the Lighting, and put a arm around his waist, and they took off. 

They flew all around Hogesmeade, and the castle grounds. Hermione hung onto the Harry, and flew her head back, feeling the wind in her hair and face. She then snuggled her cheek into the Harry's shoulder. She then swung around him, and was now facing him with her legs wrapped around his stomach, she hugged him tightly, and the Harry went up higher in the air, it was a feeling Hermione never experienced before. Exciting, thrilling, adventerious, and romantic. Soon, Hermione was driving the lighting.

Later, the suspended in mid air, over the Hogwarts lake, and watched the sunset. Harry then turned to Hermione, and kissed her in a long kiss. Hermione felt like her world was spinning, and wish it would never stop. They then broke away from the kiss.

"I'm shivering…" Hermione said, sofly.

"Then hold on." Harry said, and turned back to the front of the Lighting. Hermione then put her arms around his waist, and leaned her head into his back.

"That's what's making me shiver…" she said.

Harry dropped Hermione back off at Wash-A-Broom. She hoped off the Lighting and walked over to the window, and began fixing her hair. The guy then walked up behind her, and Hermione turned to him and fell into his open arms. She smiled, and he kissed her head. Harry felt like he was the king of the world, he loved having Hermione in his arms.

"I'm the one who can't stop shivering now…" Harry joked. Hermione smiled.

"Why?"She asked.

"Because," Harry said, pulling his goggles off slowly. "There's something I should tell you…"

"What?" Hermione asked. Harry was about to say, but then he saw Draco, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Seamus and Pavarti pull in on their brooms.

"Uh-oh…We've got company." He then put his goggle's back on. He then jumped back on his Lighting and pressed some buttons. Hermione was confused.

"I can handle these guys!" she exclaimed, but Harry ignored her.

"When am I gunna see you again?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her.

"The night before the dance. At Three Broomsticks, you hear?" He said, then took off. Hermione looked confused.

"The dance? How'd he know?" she said to herself. The gang then moved in closer. She walked up to them.

"Hi," she said, "What are you guys doing?" Nobody said anything about what they were doing.

"SO," Draco said. "What's the story with the creep on the Lighting, Granger?" 

"Yeah, the creep, the story Hermione." Seamus said, but Pavarti hit him. 

"Shut-up, Seamus." She said.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Ginny said.

"You keep outta this" Draco said, turning to her, then turning back to Hermione.

"You, lets have it?" Draco said, but Lavender jumped in.

"Personally, I think…"

"WE DON'T CARE LAVENDER!" the guys shouted. They were soon all crowding around Hermione.

"Look, Granger…No chick of mine messes with no other creep except this one…except me." Draco said, correcting himself.

"Someone's jelouse…" Lavender said to Ron.

"Why don't you get jelouse like that over me, Draco?" Ginny asked. Draco turned to her.

"I'm not jelous!" Draco shouted.

"I'm not your chick anymore, Draco! So why don't you just stay outta my bussiness, alright?" Hermione said, walking off into the Wash-A-Broom office. But she still heard Draco shouting after her.

"I'm out! If I catch you with that punk one more time, I'll re-arrange his face!" Ginny then walked up to him.

"Look, I better think you should decide just who belongs to who around here!" Ginny shouted.

"Come on, Ginny, your making a scene…" Draco said, trying to keep her quite.

"Because I'm getting all mixed up and I don't like it one little bit!" Ginny finished, walking into the office too.

"I think you owe Ginny an apoloy." Lavender said, then also walking in.

"Jerk!" Pavarti said, following Lavender. Draco just rolled his eyes and muttered…'girls…'

"Yeah," said Seamus. "Who needs'em?"

"Me!" Ron exclaimed. "Everytime I get to second with Lavender, I get called out trying to get to 3rd…" Ron whinned.

"Yeah, poor guy can't get any even if he HAS a girlfriend!" Seamus laughed. Ron shot him a evil look. The three then hopped back on their brooms, and flew to Three Broomsticks.


	7. Chapter 7

Madame Mason was going through everyone's work in Muggle Literature. Something Hermione was having trouble with. She was always so keen on Witch Craft, she didn't really have the patience and time to learn about Muggle Lit. 

"Well, there is some very good work here…and there is also some very sloppy work." Madame Mason said.

"Miss Granger, I would like to see you after class about your Shakesphere Essay." Hermione looked at her with horror in her eyes. 

Everyone then left the class, and Professer Mason motioned for Hermione to come to the front. Which she did.

After that, Hermione walked outside of the class, muttering. Harry was waiting for her.

"Who listens to all that stuff anyway?" Hermione asked to no one in paticular.

"I guess she didn't like your paper." Harry said.

"No kidding, I gotta 'write the whole thing over again'." Hermione said in a nasty voice, then began walking.

"Do you want some help?" Harry asked, following her.

"I don't know…" Hermione said. Harry then stopped, and Hermione did too.

"Think it over, It's not a difficult decision." Harry said, then walked off. Hermione called after him.

"I'll think about it." Hermione said, Harry turned and smiled.

Harry and Hermione went to Three Broomsticks on Saturday.

"You know, I usually don't do this bad in Lit, I just have a lot of things on my mind these days." Hermione said. Harry was looking over Hermione's paper.

"Anything I can help you with?" Harry asked.

"Nah, lets just get this stuff over with." Hermione said.

"Alright, where'd you wanna start?" Harry asked, Hermione sighed loudly.

"It's this guy..." Hermione said. Harry put down her paper.

"What guy?" he asked.

"Forget it..." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm trying, but your not making it very easy." Harry joked. she sighed. 

"It's jus...I had this idea of mister Right remember? Which is a stupid idea, right?" Hermione asked.

"Right." Harry said, kinda confused.

"And outta no where, he shows up outta nowhere! Like, some dream or something!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Right!"

"Right..." Harry said, happily.

"And the crazy thing is, I've seen him twice now, and he wear's these goggles...I don't even know who he is!" she said.

"Mr. Right?" Harry asked.

"Right." Hermione said.

"Right." Harry said, his smile getting bigger.

"Don't you think that's kinda weird? Not...'Weird' Weird, but, like, exciting weird." Hermione said, looking around.

"So what's the problem then?" Harry asked.

"Well the problem is what if he's not all that I imaged. What if he's just some ordinary guy." Hermione said.

"Wh-what if he is?" Harry asked quickly. Hermione looked at him, and her hamburger and fries arrived.

"I think we should get back to the essay." Hermione said, with a small smile.

"Hermione..." Harry said.

"And you know, I found out what Hamlets big problem is...No Ketcup!" Hermione said, taking the bun of her hamburger and throwing it back down on the plate. 

"He seemed to get along fine without it." Harry joked.

"Can you pass that over here." she said, talking about the ketcup bottle. He handed it to her, and she began to put it on her burger.

"Where were we?" she asked, then took a bit of the burger.

"You found out the problem with their hamburgers." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"And you know what his big problem is, no loss, I mean, the guys's gotta lighten up, right?" Hermione said.

"Right." Harry said. Hermione then shoved the hamburger in front of his face.

"Bite?" she asked.

"Uh..no thanks...Erm, who are we talking about now?" Harry asked.

"Hamlet." Hermione said, looking at him confused. Harry looked down at the paper.

"Right." He then began to read the paper, and laughed.

"Hamlet went totally nuts, when he caught his mother doing it with his uncle." Harry said, reading the paper.

"Not so great, right?" Hermione asked.

"You have the right idea, but you could have said something like, 'Halmet was tormented by his mother's… incestious relationship with his uncle." Harry said, Hermione giggled.

"Incestious? damn, Harry. It's like, we've switched places, you must think I'm some kinda dummy now, huh?" Hermione said, smiling. Harry kept a straight face.

"Acutally, I think your kinda terrific." He said. Hermione smiled, and playfully hit his arm.

"Get outta here. Where did you learn all this stuff, anyhow?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't have much to read at my Uncle's and Aunts. And, they had a few Shakephere books around, and from my muggle schools." Harry said.

"Well, you impress me, Harry." Hermione said. Harry smiled.

"Thanks." he replied. Hermione then shouted out to the waitress.

"Hey how about a hamburger for my friend here!" Hermione said.

"And with Ketcup." Harry said, Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"Double Ketcup." she said, then bit into her hamburger. Harry laughed.

After they ate, they walked outside and continued to talk.

"So, what's going on with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked, Hermione rolled his eyes.

"He has a name, Harry…" Hermione said.

"Well, Sorry, I still seem to be a bit pissed, that you'll go out with him, and not give me a chance…" Harry muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You wanna know why I went out with him, Harry?" Hermione said, coldly.

"Yah, I would like to know." Harry said.

"Because, I was all he had! You know why he is all of a sudden, 'nice' to everyone? It's because of his father and me! During the whole 'MINISTRY' celebration, I found him lying in a dark room, crying. I turned on the lights, and their he was his lip bleeding, and he had a big black eye. I don't know what made him be nice to me, but, he told me his father had been doing this ever since our 4th year, and since Voldemort came back. I took care of him, and told him he'd be all right…and well…one thing lead to another and we were kissing. Then, we went back to where the 'kids' were supposed to hang out, we walked in on Ron giving this huge speech about how we should all be friends and shit, and after a few Slytherin's said 'yes', Draco agreed to it too. And then, my parents were killed, and Draco was their for me, and we started going out. We confided in each other, and Draco told me that they way he covered up his pain, was by becoming a whole new person, and I did. Then, Draco showed up Lav's house one night, and he looked horrible. I told him to leave home, and he could stay here. But soon, Draco started becoming all pompus, and arrogent again, and I broke up with him. He then left Lavender's and stayed with Goyle till school started. And Look, Harry, I admit, I used to like you…but times and people change." Hermione said, looking at Harry square in the eye.

"No, Hermione! You just changed your whole damn life around because of your parent's death! I'm sorry about all of Draco's family issues, but, you can't hide yourself behind this person who doesen't care about anything, who isn't you!" Harry said. Hermione glared at him.

"I care! I still keep up my academics!" Hermione shot back.

"And thank-god for that! At least your allowing part of yourself to be who you really are! Your not some punk girl, Hermione. You're a girl who wants to be important when she's older! Hermione, girls who spend all their time doddling over their looks, and boys, and stupid shit like that, their not going to get anywhere! But your doing what's most important! Being smart, and getting an education! And growing up to be somebody!" Harry exclaimed, Hermione just looked him on.

"Well, you know what Harry? Just because you have some silly little crush on me, doesn't mean I'm going to change back! I'm happy with the way I am now…" Hermione said, then walked off. Harry looked after her and shouted.

"You keep thinking that, Hermione! And maybe one day you will believe it!" 

Hermione then felt her cheeks get hot and red, and felt the cool tears run down her face. Harry then walked off the other direction.

Draco ran into Hermione at the carigages that take you up too Hogwarts. 

"Hi." She said, in a weary voice.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Draco said in a cool attiude.

"What do you want, Draco?" Hermione asked, getting impatinet.

"I just wanted to tell you…that I'm declaring us as an Item offically over…" Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You-Your declaring it?" she asked.

"That's right." He replied.

"A-Alright, you've declared it, can-can I go now?" She asked, then walking past him, he turned around.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Draco said. Hermione looked back at him.

Draco just smiled, and rolled his eyes, then walked off towards town. Hermione looked back at him, then climed into the carriage.

Harry and Hermione didn't talk to each other the rest of the year. They barely came in contact. The only time they did, was when Dean accidentally pushed Hermione into Harry in a line at a store in town. Hermione was behind Harry, then Dean reached to get something next to Harry, knocking Hermione into Harry's back. They looked at each other for a brief moment, then Hermione stepped out of line, and left the store.

The next time Harry and Hermione would come in contact, was when Harry was the 'Cool Rider'.

It was the night before the dance, and Hermione was waiting outside of Three Broomsticks, looking around, waiting for him. He finally arrived, on the Lighting, in his gear. But he wasen't the only one's to show up. Draco, Dean, Seamus, and Goyle were coming were riding in.

Harry and Hermione didn't say a word to each other. Harry just put his finger under her chin, smiled, and flew off. Draco and the gang approched her.

"Draco! It's that guy!" Goyle said.

"This time we get him, Granger!" Draco said to Hermione.

"Draco! No!" Hermione pledded.

But Draco didn't listen, he took off after Harry with the guys following. Hermione coulden't do anything. She didn't have a broom. But, luckily, Lavender, Ginny, and Pavarti showed up.

"Their going to kill him!" Hermione shouted at Pavarti, she then hopped on the back of her broom.

"Who's killing who?" Ginny asked.

"Just go!" Hermione shouted, and they took off after the boys.

Draco and the guys followed Harry all around Hogesmeade, and Hogwarts, when finally, Harry plungned into the lake. Draco and the guys hovered over the ground, before setting down.

"Where did he go?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know." Dean said.

"He'll be up in a few seconds." Draco said, reasuringly, and looked at Hermione and girls as they came. Hermione jumped off the broom, and ran over to the ledge of the lake.

"Where is he?" she asked. Draco looked around. Goyle ran up next to Hermione.

"I don't think he's coming back up..." he said.

"What do you mean?!" Draco shouted, as him and the other's ran up to Hermione and Goyle. Hermione began to cry.

"He's dead! he's dead..." she cried. Draco turned to Hermione.

"Lets go." he said, grabbing her arm, but she pulled away.

"And I'll never see him again..." she said to herself.

"Come on!" Draco said to the guys, and they got on their broom's and left.

"Come on, Herm. You can't stay here..." Ginny said. Hermione wipped her tears, and got on Pavarti's broom, and they flew back to Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. She was having the most peculiar dream. 

__

Everything was dark, and her mind was replaying the night. The cries rang through her mind like a bell. When suddenly, she was in a white, cloudy room. There was fog everywhere. And she was in a beautiful white ball gown with wings, and her hair done up...(A/N: To make a long story, short, she was wearing the dress Drew Barrymore wore in 'Ever After' and her make-up and hair, and the wings are all the same too.) She also held a big shinning white star in her hand. She looked down at it, and began to cry. She sang:

No more mid-night fires with you,

No more secert ron-da-vu

I'm gunna miss all the things

We'll never do

Oooh

I just can't believe

You left me 

Here alone

How, in this world can I make it

on my...

GUY(HARRY): Own...

****

The star then floted into the distance, and Harry (as the cool rider) appeared on-top of a bunch of broken brooms, and his lighting hoovering in back of him. Hermione began running towards him slowly, as he sang...

Remember, I love you

I won't be far away

Baby, close your eyes

And bring back yeserday

And we'll be there, together

BOTH: Love will turn back the hands of time

Wha oh, turn back, wha oh, turn back, the hands of time

HERMIONE: Whoa, baby, don't you know? 

It's hard to let you go.

HARRY: Save all your dreams

And keep me in your heart

HERMIONE: It hurts to say goodbye

No matter how I try

HARRY: Love will survive

Even if we have to part...

****

Hermione reached the pile of brooms. She kneeled down next to them. Harry spoke.

"Hermione, please don't cry." he said.

"Oh, it all seems so unfair! Just when I found you, I lost you!" Hermione cried.

"Think of the good times we shared." Harry said.

"But, I don't even know your name!" Hermione yelled.

"That doesn't matter now, the only thing you need to know is I love you, and your the only one that can keep our love alive! So, Hermione don't forget me!" Harry said, reaching out to her. Hermione reached to him.

"I promise" she said.

__

HARRY: Rememeber, I love you

You won't be far away.

****

Hermione got up, and began slowl walking backwards.

HERMIONE: I just close my eyes

And bring back yesterday

BOTH: And we'll be there, Together

Love will turn back, the hands of time...

Wha oh, turn back, wha oh, turn back the hands of time

We'll Wha oh, turn back, wha oh, turn back the hands of time

We'll turn back...

****

Hermione stopped singing, as he dissapeard. She sat down, and the star came back to her, she held in tight in her hands, and cried. In her dream, and in her sleep.

"Hermione! Come on! Get up! It's past 2:00!" Lavender yelled.

"You need to get ready for the dance!" Pavarti said. Hermione just groaned.

"I'm not going!" she said.

"Well, then do you mind if I wear this dress." Lavender said. Hermione opened her eyes.

"What dress?" she said.

"This beautiful white dress, with wings. It must be a Angel Princess gown. Where did you find it! It's so beautiful!" Lavender said. Hermione then opened her curtin, and found Lavender holding up the very same dress that she wore in her dream.

"It can't be..." Hermione said, looking at the dress wide eyed. Lavender gave her a quizical look.

"So can I?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I…I think I will go..." Hermione said.

**__**

*Sorry for such a short chapter. Im having issues with my Diabetes, and I feel horrible, but, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. The last chapter will be the next one. I'm dying to get out my new story, but I can't do it till this one is done. So check it out when I get the first chapter up. Later Babes!*


	9. Chapter 9 *LAST*

Hermione walked down the steps from the girls Dormitory. She looked excactly how she looked in the dream.

Everyone stared at her. She looked like an Angel Princess. She looked around at everyone.

"What?" she smiled.

"You look beautiful, Mione." Ron said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Ron...you look, er, nice." she said. Ron was wearing a gold and blue armor suit that was from 'The Hunchback of Noter Dame'. She then looked at Lavender, who was wearing the red performance dress that Esmerelda wore when she danced at the 'Festival of Fools', and had her jet black hair poofed up and wavy.

"You look wicked, Lav!" Hermione said.

"Thanks babes." Lavender said. Hermione then looked at Ginny, who was wearing the outfit from Josie and the Pussycats that Josie wear's when her and the Pussycats are wearing when their performing in concert. Her hair was styled the same too.

"Very rocker, Gin." Hermione said. "Who's Alan M.?" Hermione asked, pretending not to know.

"Draco..." Ginny said shyly.

Pavarti soon arrived in a can-can dancer outfit from Moulin Rouge. Dean walked down wearing a tuxsedo. Seamus, who didn't have a date, agreed to escort Hermione, also wore a tuxsedo.

"Shall we go?" Seamus said, giving his arm out for Hermione to take.

"We shall." she said, and everyone walked off towards the Great Hall, where they were to meet Draco.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron spoke.

"Oh! He..erm...Didn't want to go, so he went to Three Broomsticks with some other's who didn't have dates." Ron explained.

"Oh..." Hermione said, looking down. 'I would have gone with him...' she said to herself.

The Great Hall was wonderful, it looked excactly how Hermione said in Dumbledore's office. If Only, she could share it with someone she wanted to be with. Soon, the feast began.

Lavender, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Dean, and Pavarti danced, while Hermione sat at the table, with Seamus, watching her friends having a good time. Then, Professer Dumbledore approched the stage.

"I do hope you are having a spendid time." Dumbledore said. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"We now, have to annouce the Ending Year, Wizard and Witch!" Dumbledore said, and the kids cheered, as he opened the envoleope.

"Draco Malfoy! And Miss Granger!" he said, and everyone clapped. Draco smiled happliy, and Hermione looked around, shocked. Suddenly, the lights went down, and the candles and the disco ball lit up the room. Then, a cloud appeared in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Will the to please share a dance on the cloud of enchantment." Dumbledore said. Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco approuched her. He held out his hand, and Hermione, reluctently, took it.

The too made there way to th cloud, they walked onto it, and it began to rise into the air. They then began to dance to "Forever" by John Stamos and the Beach Boys.

"You look nice tonight, Herm." Draco wispered sultryly into her ear.

"Back off, Draco." Hermione said harshly.

"Oh come on! It's the end of the year! Have some fun!" Draco said, but too soon. The transfer students from Durmstrang rode in on their brooms, and chased people around the room, recking everything. The gang then flew over Draco and Hermione's heads, and fell down by the force. Balmudo and his gang then soon stopped in front of the cloud. When someone in the Chandleir made himself known.

"Hey Balmudo!" he shouted. Everyone looked up to see a guy in a sliver and white suit, with sliver goggles, and a sliver helmet.

"Hey! That's the guy who jumped me!" Balmudo said, pointing at him. Hermione was in shock.

"It's him..." She wispered.

"It's him..." Goyle said.

"It's him..." Ginny said.

The guy then jumped down from the Chandleir, and onto his Lighting, riding like the wind, and Balmudo's gang began to follow. But, the guy then dived down to fast for them, over Draco and Hermione, that they watched and ran into some of the decorations, casing them to get tangled up. The guy then landed his broom on the steps. 

"He's alive." Hermione said to herself.

He began to take off his helmet and goggles. Reviling himself to be Harry, keeping his eyes on Hermione. Everyone was shouting "Harry! It's Harry!". Hermione then sprung up.

"Harry..." she said to herself, smiling. Harry smiled back at her, as a crowd began to form around Harry. The cloud then went down to the floor, and Hermione ran off, up to Harry. She then pushed through Dean, Seamus, and Goyle. Her smile then fadded to a look of 'what the hell'. She walked up to him.

"I thought you were dead." she said, then she walked up beside him, and a smile formed.

"You..." she said, and Harry smiled at her. Then, Draco ran up in front of him.

"Move it! Move It! I'm gunna re-arrange his fa-" He said, pushing past Ginny and Ron. 

"HEY!" Ginny shouted, Draco turned to her.

"What!?" he said. Ginny then backed off.

"Nothing." she replied.

Draco then turned his attention back to Harry. He started laughing.

"He...He...Naw..." Draco tried saying. Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah, Draco." Harry said. Draco's smile fadded.

"Yeah, well, you've got one more DIVE to make, Mr. Cool rider, Boy who lived, Potter..." Draco said, about to grab for Harry's shirt, but Ron, Dean, Seamus and Goyle held him back.

"NO! God! Draco! haven't we had about enough of this?!" Hermione said, Draco was about to say something to her, but then Dean broke in.

"She's got a point, Draco." Dean said.

"Yeah, Dean's got a point about her point." Ron said.

"Yeah, Ron's got a point about Dea-" Goyle said.

"SHUT UP! I HAVE A POINT TO MAKE TOO!" Draco said, then lowered his voice, smiled and shook his head, he then looked at Harry.

"Friends?" Draco said, holding his friend out to Harry. Harry looked at his hand, smiled and shook it.

"Friends." Harry said, and Everyone cheered. Harry then turned to Hermione, and Draco apologized to Ginny.

"What's everyone looking at? Dispurse!" Draco said, holding Ginny close. 

Hermione then began toying with Harry's coller. They smiled at each other, and they then kissed. Hermione put her hands around Harry's neck, playing with his hair. They then deepned the kiss, and then broke, Hermione nuzzled her head into Harry's shoulder, and Harry wispered into her ear. 

"Hermione..." He said it with such needing. 

They then faced each other again, and looked at each other, smiling like to love crazed idiots.

"I never thought you'd kiss me like that if you knew who I really was." Harry said, Hermione giggled.

"Are you crazy! I got 2 for the price of 1." Hermione said.

"Are you certin?" Harry asked.

"I've never been certiner." Hermione replied.

"More certiner?" Harry joked. Hermione laughed.

"Certinest!" she said. Harry smiled.

"Certinest? Yeah, I like that..." Harry said. "I'd love to kiss you again." And they did. Soon, music filled the air. Hermione broke away from the kiss.

**__**

HERMIONE: You were the one

The one in my dreams

But I never knew it

****

HARRY: I wanted to tell you

Time and again

But I coulden't do it

****

HERMIONE: All that you are

Is all that I need

No more pretending

****

HARRY: Now I can be me

You can be you

****

BOTH: And We'll Be Together

Always Together

****

ALL: Like Birds of a feather

Forever and Ever We'll Be Together.

****

Everyone then began to slow dance. Draco, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Pavarti, Dean, Seamus, and some girl, and Goyle and some girl, were all dancing around them on the stairs.

__

DRACO: I like what you got

I guess it's okay, If you wanna show it

****

GINNY: I am what I am, and I'm over you

Just want you to know it.

****

RON: Will I ever score?

****

LAVENDER: Their's nothing wrong with

your slacking each other.

****

GROUP: We all had our doubts

But it's working out

With one another, whoa...

****

ALL: We'll Be Together

All Ways Together

Like Birds of a Feather

Forever and Ever

We'll be Together

We'll Be Together

****

TRANSFORMATION TO GRADUATION DAY, OUTSIDE OF HOGWARTS CASTLE IN FRONT OF THE MAIN DOORS. HARRY AND HERMIONE IN FRONT IN THE MIDDLE, NEXT TO THE REST OF THE GROUP.

All Ways Together

Like Birds of a Feather

Forever and Ever

We'll be Together

Professer Mcgonagall then took their picture, and they all threw up their black witch-like hats. They all then clapped and cheered, hugged, kissed and cried, and then began to celebrate their new lives together. The End. 

~*~*~*~*Well, that's all folks! I had to add that song in their because it's the Highlight of the story, with the whole "We'll Be Together" thingy. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Remember to check out my new story! I'll be putting it out tomorrow around 4:00pm. Later Babes!*~*~*~*~


End file.
